This invention relates in helping anyone who wants to make and bake a pie crust with a perfectly crimped crust. Prior to this tool, the baker would use either a fork to press around the edge or try to use their fingers to pinch or press a finished edge. The prior techniques usually make a less desirable appearance on the finished pie. The technique of using ones fingers with the pie dough can be frustrating and almost impossible if someone had a manicure or their fingernails done. Many people will have their nails done around the holidays, which is a popular time for making pies. In addition to making the art of a beautiful pie crust much quicker and easier for any adult baker, even a child could take part in the experience of making a pie.
It is, therefore, a principle object of the invention to help any baker easily create a pie with a perfectly crimped edge.